A Quiet Little Place
by articcat621
Summary: Sirius finally makes a move, much to Hermione's surprise and happiness.


**Warnings:** Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Post-War.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** Many thanks to the wonderful JenniseiBlack for being my awesome cheerleader! Also, thank you to k_lynne317 for being my wonderful beta! The two of you have been so incredibly helpful. I hope everyone enjoys this! Originally written for the 2016 Sirius Black fest on LJ.

* * *

_**A Quiet Little Place**_

Hermione sat on the sofa in the library of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, a blanket wrapped around her as she read her favourite book, _Pride and Prejudice_. She loved when the large home was empty as it finally gave her some time to sit and read. Harry was out on a date with Ginny, and Sirius was out at the bar with Remus and Kingsley.

Hermione and Harry had moved into Number Twelve quickly after the end of the war. Once the dust had settled, Hermione had gone to Australia to reverse the memory charm on her parents. Unfortunately, she was unsuccessful in her efforts. Her charms were too strong. Even Kingsley had tried to undo them, but he had been just as ineffective as Hermione.

With nowhere else to go, Sirius had opened his home to both Harry and her. After nearly being killed by Bellatrix during the Department of Mysteries battle, Sirius had taken every opportunity to spend time with Harry. Inviting both Harry and her to live with him had been a way for Sirius to ensure that Harry and him would have plenty of time together without the presence of the war hanging over their heads.

She had been hesitant to accept his offer at first because of the small crush she had had on Sirius during her fifth and sixth year, but she agreed and moved in as she couldn't see herself living in her old childhood home alone.

As Hermione suspected it would, her crush returned full force. Being in such close proximity with Sirius had been torture. She wanted nothing more than to pounce on him and snog him within an inch of his life.

Unfortunately, Sirius didn't seem too interested. He flirted, but he was only being his charming self. Hermione knew that there wasn't any chance of them actually happening. In fact, Hermione knew that she was dangerously close to being in love with someone who would never love her back.

With a sigh, she took a break from reading, picking up her glass of wine. She took a slow sip, savouring the sweetness of the elf-made wine Sirius had bought her for her birthday two months previous. She was a twenty-year old witch pining over a wizard twenty years her senior.

_Get a grip, Hermione_, her conscience chided her.

The door opened and Hermione startled, spilling some of her wine. Looking over, she huffed in annoyance at Sirius, who stood in the doorway grinning at her.

"Hey, kitten," he said, coming over and sitting next to her on the sofa. He looked dashingly handsome in his jeans and white tee-shirt.

"Did you have to open the door so loudly?" Hermione grumbled, using her wand to vanish the wine stains from her book.

"Of course I did, princess," Sirius stated matter-of-factly. "I had to let you know that I was here so you wouldn't be startled." When she scowled, he chuckled. "Would you have rather I had snuck up on you?"

"No," she murmured. She closed her book, knowing that she wasn't going to get any more reading done. "Join me for a glass?"

"I can't say no to that," Sirius said, picking up a glass from the table and pouring himself a glass. He eagerly drank the contents.

"How's Remus?" Hermione inquired, refilling her own glass. She tried not to blush when she looked at Sirius. His closeness was certainly affecting her, but she was doing her best to hide it.

"He's fine," Sirius said. "Could not stop gushing about little Teddy and Tonks."

"I don't blame him," Hermione said with a small smile. "Teddy's absolutely adorable. Tonks has fully covered from her injuries. He has a happy, healthy family." She paused before quietly adding, "Who wouldn't want that?"

Sirius regarded her carefully, immediately picking up the slight bitterness in her voice. "Do you want that, Hermione?" His voice was low, as if he didn't want to scare her off.

"What? To be loved by someone? To have a family of my own? Of course I do," Hermione replied, putting her wine down. She looked at Sirius, her cheeks hot.

His grey eyes met hers, and he stared at her for a moment. Neither of them knew who made the first move, but next thing they knew, they were kissing. One of his hands was cupping her cheek, the other was tangling itself in her hair. Their lips were moving against each other in perfect harmony.

Hermione couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe that she was snogging Sirius. His teeth scraped her lower lip and she let out a soft moan. "Sirius," she gasped as his lips began to kiss their way towards her neck. She couldn't help but moan once more as he sucked at a tender spot on her collarbone. Her body hummed with want as he covered her body with his. She wasn't quite sure how they ended up horizontal on the sofa, but she wasn't going to complain.

"So beautiful," Sirius murmured, kissing every inch of skin he could get at. "I've wanted you for so long."

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise. "Really?" she asked softly, looking for his eyes.

He paused, meeting her gaze. "Having you so close has been torture. Whenever you're near me, all I can think about is bending you over the nearest piece of furniture and taking you from behind."

She flushed at his words. "Please," she begged, her stomach clenching slightly as he slipped his hand beneath her jeans and knickers. His fingers quickly found her clit, stroking it slightly. "Gods," Hermione murmured, letting out a breathy gasp.

"So wet," Sirius purred. "All for me, kitten?"

"Yes!" Hermione cried, shivering slightly in pleasure. "Sirius, I need you!" She fumbled her hands, gripping the hem of his tee-shirt and pulling it up over him. Her eyes took in as much of his bare torso as possible.

Sirius pulled away. "Shall we take this somewhere more private?" he suggested. "My room?"

"Yes," Hermione said, allowing Sirius to help her up off the sofa. She refused to let go of his hand, not wanting the moment between them to be lost. He led her through the house to his bedroom. No sooner had the door been shut, Sirius backed her up against it.

"Have you before?" Sirius asked, peering into her eyes. He cupped her cheek, tenderly stroking it.

"Yes, but only once," she whispered, pushing the memory of Ron away. It had been a post-battle, heat-of-the-moment type of thing. "I'm on the Muggle pill."

Sirius nodded. He kissed her once more, reigniting the passion between them. Grinding his hips against her, he groaned. "Want you so bad," he murmured, kissing and nipping at her neck.

"Sirius," she moaned. "Please." She bit her lower lip as he pulled her shirt up over her head and quickly removed her bra. Her nipples tightened from the cold air, begging for his touch. His fingers skimmed her stomach, sending her body into overdrive as he knelt before her. She bit her lower lip as he began to undo her jeans and shimmed them and her knickers down her legs, leaving her bare before him. Hermione always thought Sirius looked sexy, but seeing him on his knees, peering up at her with such an expression of desire made him so look so attractive, she almost couldn't handle it.

"I love to hear you beg, princess," Sirius purred, spreading her legs slightly. Leaning forward, he licked her centre, his mouth hot on her core. He began to pleasure her, the sweet sounds of her moans filling his ears.

Hermione's eyes fluttered closed as she tangled her hands into his long, dark hair. "Gods," she whimpered as his tongue swirled around her clit, teasing her. "So good." A part of her still couldn't believe that this was happening. A fantasy come true. "Sirius," she moaned. She couldn't wait to have him inside of her.

A few more swipes of his talented tongue was all it took for Hermione to tumble over the edge. He held her hips in place as she came, his name falling from her lips repeatedly. He pulled away as she slowly started to come down from her high. Standing, Sirius freed his hardened cock from the confines of his trousers and pants. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Hermione replied, looking into his eyes. She smiled at him, nodding slightly. "Sirius, I've waited for this. I'm ready. I want you."

"I want you too, kitten," Sirius said, picking her up. He braced her against the wall as he grasped his cock before sliding into her. He began to move, thrusting up into her as he groaned. "Damn, Hermione, you feel perfect."

She flushed, gripping onto his shoulders. "Gods, Sirius, more!" She bit her lower lip as he continued to move, thrusting into her. She tried to lock her ankles around his waist, but failed, so she settled on resting her heels on his perfect arse.

"So beautiful," he said, peppering kisses across her face, settling on her lips. He kissed her fully then, his tongue slipping inside her mouth. "Hermione," he whispered, saying her name softly, like a sweet caress.

Hermione could feel her body tighten as her second orgasm began to approach. As his lips settled on her neck, nipping and sucking all over, she let out a cry as she came. "Sirius!" Her toes curled and her walls gripped his cock tightly.

The feel of her was too much. Sirius cursed as he came, thrusting upwards as he emptied himself inside of her. Their bodies were slick with sweat as they ground against each other, finishing their orgasms in unison.

When they both were spent, Sirius held her tightly in his arms, resting his forehead against hers. "Hermione," he whispered tenderly.

"I love you," Hermione replied, the words slipping out before she could stop them. Her eyes widened in shock as she mentally cursed herself for being so stupid. How could she possibly say something like that? Was she trying to frighten Sirius away?

Instead of looking upset or confused like she had suspected he would, Sirius smiled. "I know you do, love." He pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. "I feel the same way."

"I… You do?" She couldn't believe it. The whole ordeal still felt too good to be true to her.

"Come on, let's get some sleep," Sirius suggested, looking at the Muggle clock on his nightstand. It was nearly one a.m. "We can talk more in the morning."

"You need to let me down," Hermione pointed out, smiling slightly.

"I don't think so, princess," Sirius teased. "You're sleeping with me tonight, naked." He tightened his grip on her.

"Sirius Black, I am not sleeping naked in your bed!" Hermione immediately protested, giving him a stern glare.

"Fine, how about you sleep in one of my shirts?" He grinned at her, carrying her to the bed and dropping her onto it. He turned around and rummaged through one of his drawers before he returned with a tee-shirt. When she put it on, his smile deepened. "I could get use to a view like this."

"Sirius," she whispered, blushing. "Come on, let's get some sleep." She slipped under the covers, trying to ignore the fact that she wasn't wearing her knickers. Sirius cuddled up against her, spooning her.

"Goodnight, princess," he whispered, pressing a kiss beneath her ear.

"Goodnight," Hermione replied, hoping that her mind would shut off long enough for her to get some sleep.

* * *

Hermione groggily opened her eyes the next morning. She smiled softly at Sirius's sleeping form before the events of last night came flooding back. She groaned quietly as she recalled that she told Sirius she loved him. She moved to get out of the bed, but Sirius stirred, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Stay," he murmured.

"Last night…"

"Was incredible," Sirius answered when she paused. "I don't regret it at all, Hermione, and I hope you don't either."

"Were you drunk?" she asked, hating herself for asking, but she had to know.

"Merlin, no!" Sirius immediately protested, sitting up. He frowned at her. "Yes, I went out for drinks with Kingsley and Remus, and yes, I did have two drinks, but I wasn't drunk. I was fully aware of what I was doing last night, Hermione."

"Sorry," Hermione apologised. "I… I've liked you for so long, Sirius. I was afraid you were using me."

"Never," Sirius swore. "I would never do that to you, Hermione." He took her hand, bringing it to his mouth and kissing the back of it. "Truth is, I've returned your feelings for some time, but I never made a move. Last night, hearing about how happy Remus was with Tonks and Teddy, it made me realise that I wanted a family too, someday." He paused. "And that's when I realised you were the witch I wanted that to happen with. So I left the blokes early to come back here to find you and talk with you. Everything escalated so fast, but it was everything I had wanted, Hermione."

"Me too," Hermione said sincerely. "I still can't believe it happened, as I had never thought it would." She squeezed his hand. "I'm glad it did, though."

"And you'd like to do it again?" The hopeful tone of his voice had her smiling.

"Of course," Hermione told him. "So long as my stupid, little slip didn't make things awkward."

"It didn't," Sirius assured her, moving in closer. "I told you, I feel the same way." He reached up with her free hand, brushing some curls out of her face. "I love you."

"I never knew," she whispered, feeling as if she were floating on cloud nine. Sirius loved her back.

"Yup," Sirius said with a devious grin. "Your unrequited love isn't so unrequited." Pulling her close, Sirius spent the rest of the morning and much of the afternoon showing Hermione just how much he returned her love.


End file.
